Talk:Nozomi Kujō/Archive 1
Relationships I'm starting to think that Nozomi sort of needs a small relationships section, or something noting her relationship with Kon. It's a really dynamic and important one, don't you think? If not on her page then maybe on Kon's page. It seems to... out and obvious, not to mention vital plot-wise that it seems strange to not have one. If you guys want, then I can do it, but I need the OK, because it also seems unorthodox to do so. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 09:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Relationship sections in general are a delicate issue on this site due to 'shippers trying to make things support their views. But I see no reason why it could not be done. Perhaps you could write it up and post it here on the talk page and others can give their input on how it looks, if it is suitable etc. 11:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try, but I haven't seen much of it in action. I can only go by the summaries, and even after a year or so here I'm still inexperienced at editing. But I'll do my best. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 11:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::We were all inexperienced at editing at one stage. Just give it a go and you'll quickly get the hang of it. 11:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, here goes nothing. Nozomi's relationships Kon: Nozomi and Kon share a rather dynamic and interesting relationship, not unlike that of Ichigo and Rukia. In the beginning, Nozomi is quite insulting and abusive of Kon, even when he tries to help her. After Kon attempts to rescue her from a reigai (correct?), she begins to open up to him. They frequently bicker, though much of the time it is Kon shouldering abuse from Nozomi. Yet it is quite obvious that they care deeply for each other, evidenced by Kon's willingness to "sacrifice" himself for her, and, most recently, Nozomi finally awakening Shinigami powers to protect Kon from a Hollow. What do you think? I did the best I could with the info available. Why the quotations for sacrifice? Because it's his plushy body taking the hits, not Kon himself. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 12:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty good effort, far better than I could have done. I'm not good with writing those things. I've made a few adjustments to it below. It would need references too, hence the "cite example" bits. What do you think (and it'd be helpful if others chipped in too!). 16:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Nozomi and Kon share a rather dynamic relationship, with Nozomi initially being distant, insulting and abusive toward Kon even when he tries to help her. The frequently bicker, though it is mostly Kon shouldering abuse from Nozomi.' After Kon attempts to rescue her from a Reigai, she begins to open up to him.' Kon is willing to sacrifice himself (maybe try "put himself in danger" etc instead) for her and she awakened her Shinigami powers to protect Kon from a Hollow.' Shinigami mode pic Nozomi Holds Her Sword.png|Option 1 Nozomi Shinigami.png|Option 2 Ep331NozomiTraining.png|Option 3 Ep332 Nozomi's Zanpakuto.jpg|Option 4 ...yeah, I think this title says it all. We kind of need a pic for her Shinigami mode, not just her standing with Excalibur in her hands or something. Not good with pics, so someone else'll need to get that. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here]] (If you wanna talk) 12:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, there should be. I'll see about getting one for the plot section when she is training with Ichigo & co. Should be a clear shot there somehwere 16:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Episode 331 did not provide the clear shot I would have thought. Above are the two best. I prefer option 2.-- ::I vote for option 2 as well. Seems better out of the two. We might be presented with a better shot in the next episode or so, but we can still go for this for now. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I place my vote for option 2 as well. The sword in the first one seems a bit distracting. Option 2 will be good for now. 18:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) There's one of her with her sealed Zanpakutō!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:42, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I see that we have a new image, and it does have a Fair Use Rationale on it. This is actually the best shot we have of Nozomi's released Zanapkuto, so I'm thinking this would probably fit better with options of her Shikai, rather than her Shinigami appearance, since we need an image of her Shikai anyway. What do you guys think? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Option 4 is a stitched together image and you can see logo on it twice. 21:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :A new option 4. There is no visible logos, so prefer this image. 23:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I kinda perfer the 4th pic. It's a clear view of both her shinigami form and her shikai, both of which are pics her page is missing. W13opa fan (talk) 22:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: I too support Option 4. It shows the full Zanpakutō with very little to distract someone from it. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 21:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Nozomi's zanpakuto I just watched the latest Bleach episode, and Nozomi's zanpakuto was named as "Arazomeshigure", has the release of "Rain Down", and appears to be able to absorb spiritual energy and fire it back as energy blasts. Just thought I'd let you know. Cheers. Evilgidgit (talk) 10:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The release command is not "kuriske" (which isn't really a Japanese word). I believe it is Furishikire ''(降りしきれ), "Rain Incessantly". Faceplant (talk) 08:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) zampakuto images: i have take this immages about her zampakuto Nitram86 (talk) 18:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) GIF of Nozomi's powers NozomiBlast.gif|Option 1 ArazomeshigureBlast.gif|Option 2 ArazomeshigureBlast2.gif|Option3 Ok, thought it would be best to get a GIF on Nozomi using her powers!! I took this from Episode 332, so will be checking the preceding episode tomorrow!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 00:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's the one I said I would look into!! Hmm, doesn't appear as good, Feedback?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Added third one on request!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) # Third option-- # Option 3 shows it off the best. Good work on the gifs Sun, they look good. 10:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) # Option 3 as well now that I've slept on it!! And thank you, always nice to do something productive here!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia''']] (Chat) 12:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Minor edit Hello, being that the article is locked for editing, I am hoping that someone who has the power to edit the page could make one small change that I believe is an error. The caption of the second to last image says "Nozomi and the others are biefed on the situation." I believe the correct word should be "briefed" not "biefed". --Tea time (talk) 20:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. It's been fixed now 20:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC)